


the coffee bean hypothesis

by sleepymoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Derek and his super werewolf powers really, <em>really</em> bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the coffee bean hypothesis

 

There are times when Derek and his super werewolf powers really, _really_ bother him. Times such as right now, for example.

Before Stiles can even think to raise the cup to his lips Derek has removed it from his hand and replaced it with a glass of orange juice.

Stiles blinks down at the glass as if it personally betrayed him.

'What exactly just happened here? Where's my coffee?' he asks, turning to face the werewolf – and sure enough, Derek is gulping down _his_ coffee.

The bastard doesn't even show a freckle of remorse.

Stiles sets the glass of juice down on the table, thrumming with barely suppressed indignation.

'Oi. Dude. What. The. Hell.'

'Don't call me _dude_.'

'Sorry, lovemuffin. Let's get back to problem number one, shall we? Why did you steal my coffee?'

'You're having my cub, are you not?' Derek says very slowly, voice graveling, as if he was talking to some particularly stubborn child.

And yet, inevitably, every time Derek mentions the word, a besotted grin starts splitting Stiles' face.

'I am,' he replies, his grin softening in a proud smile. At the sight, Derek's lips twitch slightly at the corners.

' _Therefore,_ you're not having coffee,' he concludes, very sensibly.

Stiles is not so easily impressed, though.

'What?! That's just unfair. I happen to know for a fact that my mom used to drink a cup of coffee every now and then while she was expecting me, and I came out just fine!' Derek raises his eyebrows at that. Stiles scrunches up his face, wondering if he should feel more insulted.

'No, really, listen-'

Derek growls.

'I'm just saying-'

Derek growls again.

'Oh my _God._ I'm trying to have a constructive conversation here, you can't just keep growling at me! That's not constructive at all!'

Derek doesn't growl this time, but he crowds Stiles against the table instead, pushing his nose into the junction of his mate's neck and taking a loud sniff.

'I see we're getting a bit territorial, uh?' Stiles sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes in defeat, 'O-kay, Mr. Sourwolf! I get it. No coffee, I promise. Geez, are you happy now?' Derek backs off a little then, allowing some space between them. Stiles doesn't even manage to blink (he's sensing a recurring pattern here and he doesn't like it) before the glass of juice is shoved unceremoniously in his hand once more.

He frowns, on the verge of pouting.

'Are you planning on bossing me around a lot, these months?'

'I'm only taking care of you,' Derek mumbles in response.

At that, Stiles can't help but tiptoeing right back to him.

The werewolf immediately cradles him close again, and mostly ignores Stiles' grin prickling against his jaw.

'Aw, aren't you just the biggest softie?'

Derek cuffs him lightly on the head, snorting.

'Enjoy it while it lasts. And for God's sake, drink your damn juice, Stiles.'

Stiles does.

*****

 

Their little ball of fur is only three weeks old now, and as he fusses in his arms, kicking off the blanket he's half wrapped into, Stiles notices for the first time a mole on the boy's right knee that looks suspiciously like a coffee bean. He touches the pad of his thumb to the spot, thoughtfully, then he turns his head to share this bit of information. He thinks better of it, though, because Derek is lost in contemplation, holding their son's tiny hand like it's the most precious thing in the world. Stiles leans back against the pillows with a smile.

There's a fuming cup of coffee waiting for him on his bedside table, and it smells heavenly.

He also doesn't recall a single moment in which Derek left his side to retrieve it.

Sometimes, he has to admit, those super werewolf powers are the best thing _ever_.

 

 


End file.
